


Choosing Fate (working title)

by CoyoteWalks



Category: L5R, Legend of the Five Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteWalks/pseuds/CoyoteWalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was posted at the Kobune Port (http://kobuneport.com/Kobune/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=3313) on Oct. 5th, 2015.  It was posted without a title.</p><p>This was to commemorate the first Mantis win at Gencon. Issac Cynova, the Gencon winner, has earned some storytime.  With the sale of L5R to FFG on Sept. 11th, 2015, no new fiction has been officially posted since the sale.</p><p>Please let me know if there are story ideas you would like me to work on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Fate (working title)

* * *

_”Now watch closely, everyone. I'm going to show you how to kill a god.”_ – The Lady Eboshi, _Princess Mononoke_

* * *

 

 

The first thing that Yoritomo Harumi did when she entered her study was to take a deep breath.  She wanted to savor the transient feeling of harmony she achieved before she started on the issues of the day.   All too often, the fraternal twin sister of the Mantis Clan Champion found herself involved in the temporal needs of her Clan.  She closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

One of those needs intruded on her senses.  The smell of pine.  A tree not native to the Islands of Spice and Silk.  She could count on one hand the people that knew that it was a scent she was quite fond of.  The smell emanated from an impressive pile of scrolls on her desk.  One of those scrolls was written in a scented ink.  Its author wanted _her_ to read it, even though many of the scrolls surrounding it were most likely written by the same hand.

Behind the Yoritomo Shugenja, an aide bearing the Mon of the Moshi Family entered the study.  She looked at the stack of missives and shook her head.  In her short time as an aide, she spent many of her hours decoding scrolls and finding information on Seals.  And lately, a plurality of that information came through one source.

The young Moshi spoke, not quiet able to mask her distaste.  “The Three Legged Fox graces us with his reports again.  He has a formidable power base if he can keep sending reports like this.”

A smile was in Harumi’s eyes that did not reach her lips.  She reached for the scroll marked as _Level Five plus_.  It smelled gently of pine and a far off forest.  She made a half turn before giving a response.  “The Naga trust him and the Rangers show him respect.  Even the Lion ones.  My Brother once told me that our dear Kitsune is not motivated by Glory or Ambition.  He acts when others do not.  Or will not.”

Harumi suppressed a smile as she saw her aide stiffen at the implied criticism.  “We had best get to work before the Fox decides to take more _responsibility_.”

Without another word, the Yoritomo priestess sat down and began deciphering the message.  She then did it again, just to be sure.  A cold sweat broke out.  There could be no mistake.  Somewhere, almost within the proverbial grasp of one of her kin, was a Black Scroll.  A cursed item that was used to imprison Gods.  A new thirteenth scroll was about to be discovered.  And she had to help make sure that something awful happened when it was opened, lest something more horrific occur in its place.

 

* * *

The moment the Mantis Samurai sat down across from him, Shiba Kintaro knew there was a problem.  Not that seeing the Mantis in any port of the Empire was unusual.  It would be stranger if one was in a port that had no member of that Great Clan in evidence.  And it certainly wasn’t odd seeing them in a sake house.  Like the very one that Kintaro found himself at this evening.  And in no way was it unusual for those Samurai to be seen relaxing and seeking diversion in more earthy pursuits.

What was unusual here were the Mantis he could see.  None of them were drinking.  Or relaxing.  Counting out of the corner of his eyes while he sipped his sake, Kintaro counted seven in clear view.  Not only were the doors covered, his instincts told him that the figures passing by the windows were the same silhouettes.  All of them _appeared_ to be relaxed.  But every single one of those Samurai in the sake house had any eye on him and their hands ready.

The biggest problem was the Mantis right across from him.  He waited patiently as Kintaro took the few seconds to assess the situation.  He wore a headband bearing his Clan Mon, despite being in a kimono that bore the same Mon.  Oddly enough, that this Yoritomo was not in his armor was the most alarming part for the Shiba.

“I believe this is the first time we have met, Yoritomo Ichido-san,” Kintaro said as he poured his unexpected guest a cup.

Yoritomo Ichido took the cup that was pour for him and bowed his head before drinking.  “It is, Shiba Kintaro-san.  I am glad that you have the time to meet with me,” the Mantis said.  As he looked at his cup, he added, “You are a man of taste, Shiba-san.”

Kintaro let a half smile slip past his lips as he refilled Ichido’s cup.  “When a Samurai goes to such lengths to meet with me, it would be only right to honor that,” Kintaro said as he bowed his head to Ichido.  His eyes never left the Mantis before him during that bow.  The Phoenix broke eye contact to sweep his gaze around the room.  “You honor me with such _preparation_.”

The reply from his opponent was simple.  “Your reputation precedes you.”

The man in orange acknowledged that statement with a nod.  “As does yours, Yomitomo-san.  I must say, this is not how I imagined our first meeting.  This is far more civil.”

The man clad in green narrowed his eyes in amusement.  “If we keep being this civil, you will need to call me Ichido.”

“Then you may refer to me as Kintaro.  But I would like to know _why_ we are being so civil, Ichido-san,” Kintaro said.

“Not everything needs to be decided by the edge of a Kama, Kintaro-san,” Ichido said, referring to the peasant farming tool used by many of his family as a weapon.  “The Mantis have no need of difficulties with both Twins.  The Scorpion already distract us too much from the Sea and you have no need of any more trouble than the Unicorn are providing.”

“And this your way of relieving the Phoenix of further entanglements?  I’m not sure I see the reasoning behind that, Ichido-san,” Kintaro told his would-be captor.  The eyes of the Shiba duelist flicker to the entrance of the sake house, taking note of a trio in purple raiment that just entered.  He raised his cup to his lips and whispered while his mouth was covered. “Speak an Oni’s name and lo, it appears.”

Ichido followed his table companion’s lead and raised his cup.  “I take it that those three have an unhealthy interest in our conversation?”

Kintaro nodded.  “Is this also part of your plan, Mantis?”  His voice was edged with steel.

The Mantis waved his hand in dismissal.  “They are the cause of it, Kintaro-san.  We can not be seen interfering in the affairs between the Phoenix and the Unicorn.  What we can be seen doing is arranging porters for that cache of artifacts that you are tasked with moving.”

Kintaro leaned forward, his interest piqued.  “And will those items still be in my care when I leave tomorrow, Ichido-san?”

The Mantis smiled, letting his amusement show.  “All but one.  Which will be replaced with a map.  A map showing exactly where an ambush is planned to take place tomorrow.”  He then turn his head and gazed contemptuously over his shoulder.  Ichido turned back to Kintaro and continued speaking.  “They are going to try and take you tonight.  One at a time or all at once, those three are no match for you.  And after that fails, the ambush on the road is ‘plan b’. “

The Yoritomo’s attitude was infectious.  And his message was clear, the loss of one artifact was worth it to bring the rest home along with a victory over the Unicorn.  Besides, fighting the Mantis meant failing his duties.  And he would not abide that.  “If you refuse to fight me, Ichido-san, what chance do they stand?”

“Well said. Kintaro-san!”  The Mantis raised his cup. “A toast.  To Yoritomo-no-kami, who dared for greatness!”

The Phoenix raised his cup as well, knowing that he had been bested.  “To Shiba-no-kami, who knew the importance of the greater good!”

 

* * *

The first thing Yoritomo Ichido was aware of was the sound of the ocean and grit in his eyes.  The second thing he was aware of was that he didn’t know where he was.  He wasn’t on a ship, in his bed, or even laying in a sinfully comfortable Crane maiden’s bed.  He was lying in sand.  And he discovered that he was outside as he opened his eyes to the open morning sky.  The sun was about to rise.

The last thing he remembered was breaking the seal on the scroll.  He had gotten the artifact away from the Phoenix and was alone in his chambers with it.  But that was last night.  The Mantis sat up and expected to be in pain, or at least, hungover.  But he discovered that he felt fine.  He wasn’t even hungry.  The only thing amiss was a black mark on his left palm where he held the scroll and a faint burning in his hand.

“Am I dead?” he wondered aloud.

“Not yet, child. But you will be soon enough,” a voice boomed.

“Who dares..?” Ichido started to demand, but his voice left him as he saw where the voice came from.

No more than a ship-length away, sat a muscular man.  A legend in the flesh, he sat with his hair unbound and his helmet and Kama planted in the sand next to him.  Ichido’s eye grew wide as he understood that he was not dreaming and yet he _knew_ with a certainty that only came in dreams who this man was.

Ichido wasted no time dropping into the crouching dogeza prostration, his forehead touching the sand.  “Yoritomo-no-Kami-sama.”

“Get up. Face me like a Mantis,” Yoritomo said as he looked over his shoulder. His tone reminded Ichido of when he met the current Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Hiromi.

Both men stood up and looked at each other.  Ichido was not a weakling by anyone’s reckoning.  But Yoritomo had a bearing that could make a Hida look small.

“And you are wrong,” Yoritomo continued.  “I am no long a Kami, due to that Black Scroll you opened.  For your soul’s sake, you will never remember what happened after you broke the seal.  That is my gift to you. And here is my price….”

 “My death?” Ichido said, feeling brave enough to interrupt the man who forged a Great Clan.

“Oh you’re not getting off that easy,” Yoritomo answered with a smile that could almost be called sadistic.  “My price is your life.  You wanted a piece of my godhood and you’ve got it.  Not enough to make you immortal, but enough to allow you to be a hero.  From this point forth you, Yoritomo Ichido, will serve as my Yojimbo.”

The former Kami looked out across the southern sea.  “The rules of Tengoku will not allow a Kami to take action the way I wish to.  And the Spider have already begun to corrupt my Name.  But I am no longer in Tengoku or a Kami.  You have my thanks for that.  If another had taken up that scroll, the damage would have been immense.”

Ichido pondered the situation, turning it over in his mind.  “And if I say no?  What happens if I walk away?” he asked.

Yoritomo looked at Ichido’s left hand for a moment.  He seemed sad as he answered the question.  “Then you must account for your actions without my aid.  As my Yojimbo, your death will precede mine by moments.  We will enter the cycle of rebirth together.  And in the next generation, the two of us will be reborn.  You will release the power you have taken and you soul will be mighty and free.”

The man who gave Ichido’s family its name paused.  “If I die before you, the cursed mark will spread.  All Fortunes will forsake you.  And you will become worse than the Oni and Kaiju I have come back to fight.”

Ichido sighed.  _At least it won’t be a boring death_ , he thought.  “When do we start?”

Yoritomo laughed.  “We started when you decided to follow a dream you had about a magical scroll.  Come.  We are on the southernmost island and there are Rangers nearby.  We will have need of their boat.”


End file.
